GOLD
| image = Happiness_-_GOLD_CD_only_cover.jpg|CD Only Happiness_-_GOLD_2DVD_cover.jpg|CD+2DVD Happiness_-_GOLD_DVD_cover.jpg|CD+DVD | title = GOLD | artist = Happiness | album = | type = Single | released = September 20, 2017 | b-side = "Next Level" "I'm so Wow" "JUMP" | formats = CD single, CD+DVD, digital download | recorded = | genre = Dance-pop | length = 03:52 (song) 29:41 (full single) | label = rhythm zone | writer = Okajima Kanata | producer = AVA1ANCHE, Andy Love | chronotype = Single | previous = "REWIND" (2017) | current = "GOLD" (2017) | next = "POWER GIRLS" (2019) | tracklist = | audio = Happiness - GOLD (audio) | video = Happiness - GOLD }} "GOLD" is the eleventh single of Happiness. It was released on September 20, 2017 in three editions: CD+2DVD, CD+DVD and CD Only. The CD+2DVD edition include footage of the last concert of their first tour ''Happiness LIVE TOUR 2016 GIRLZ N' EFFECT THE FINAL'' at Tokyo International Forum Hall A, held on January 17, 2017. Editions * CD+2DVD (RZCD-86386/B~C, ¥4,850) ** First Press Limited Edition * CD+DVD (RZCD-86387/B, ¥1,944) * CD Only (RZCD-86388, ¥1,296) Tracklist CD+2DVD ; CD # GOLD # Next Level # I'm so Wow # JUMP # GOLD (Instrumental) # Next Level (Instrumental) # I'm so Wow (Instrumental) # JUMP (Instrumental) ; DVD 1 * GOLD (Music Video) ; DVD 2 * ''Happiness LIVE TOUR 2016 GIRLZ N' EFFECT THE FINAL'' at Tokyo International Forum Hall A # OPENING # Holiday # Show Me Your Heart # Love Wonderland # Autumn Autumn # Wish -2016 ver.- # Really Into You # Sexy Young Beautiful # Born to be Free # Konnichi What's Up! (Sudannayuzuyully) # OH BOY (Sudannayuzuyully) # JUMP # Dance Track # Bright Blue ~Watashi no Ruri-iro~ (Kawamoto Ruri solo) # Seek A Light # Ordinary Girls # JUICY LOVE # Be Mine # Come Come # I'm for you # We Can Fly Encore # REWIND # Always CD+DVD ; CD # GOLD # Next Level # I'm so Wow # JUMP # GOLD (Instrumental) # Next Level (Instrumental) # I'm so Wow (Instrumental) # JUMP (Instrumental) ; DVD * GOLD (Music Video) CD Only # GOLD # Next Level # I'm so Wow # JUMP # GOLD (Instrumental) # Next Level (Instrumental) # I'm so Wow (Instrumental) # JUMP (Instrumental) Digital Edition # GOLD # Next Level # I'm so Wow # JUMP Featured Members * SAYAKA * Kaede * Fujii Karen * MIYUU * YURINO * Suda Anna * Kawamoto Ruri ; Guests * Sudannayuzuyully (tour only) ** Takebe Yuzuna Song Information ; Vocals : Fujii Karen, Kawamoto Ruri ; Lyrics : Okajima Kanata ; Music : AVA1ANCHE, Andy Love ; Other Information : Arrangement: Music Video Information ; Director : Seki Ayano Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 44,798 Gallery ; CD+2DVD packaging 71+LdNwr72L._SL1500_.jpg|Box case 71UB-rCdAXL._SL1500_.jpg|Contents 71HfVSI48ZL._SL1500_.jpg|Contents Trivia * First #1 single of the group, as well their best peaking single. * Member MIYUU made the choreography of "GOLD". * "JUMP" is the first Happiness song to include YURINO and Suda Anna's vocals. * The single was released on SAYAKA's 22nd birthday. External Links * Single announcement | Title and details announcement * Oricon Profile: CD+2DVD | CD+DVD | CD Only * iTunes | Recochoku | mora | mora (Hi-res ver.) Category:Happiness Category:Happiness Singles Category:Happiness Songs Category:2017 Releases Category:2017 Singles Category:2017 Songs Category:2017 DVDs Category:Number 1 Singles